


Taking Down The Empire

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Empress Krolia, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Kit Keith, M/M, Mama Krolia, Mama Red Lion, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Sexus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Krolia is a Blade, whose job it is to help bring down the Empire, but no one would have even guessed how it had happened.
Relationships: Haxus/Sendak (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Krolia & The Blade of Marmora, Krolia & The Galra Empire
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Distressed Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare, and the Blades go to ease his distress but end up scaring him. Krolia is ready to kick their butts for scaring her kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM with Krolia as an overprotective mom. Keith is about three in this story.

"Distressed Kit"

Keith shifted in his sleep and mumbled something they couldn't make out. He had cried out earlier in his sleep, which was why the four highest ranking Blades were crowded around Keith's bed. They had thought he had woken up, but he hadn't. He was talking a bit in his sleep, but none of it made any sense to them.

All of a sudden, his breathing picked up and was coming in panicked little gasps. His shifting turned into thrashing, and he started whining in his sleep. The Blades knew their kit had just descended into a nightmare. Thace reached out to wake the kit, when Keith sat bolt upright with his eyes blown wide open with his breaths still coming in short gasps.

"Kit?"

Keith looked up at the four large, looming figures near his bed and did they only thing he could think of. He screamed. It was such a high pitched sound that the four Blades covered their ears. Suddenly, there was one of their ceremonial blades sticking out of the wall only centimeters away from Thace's face. The four turned towards the door. There stood Krolia, her expression murderous and one of her arms outstretched. She had obviously just thrown her blade in their direction to get their attention. "All right, _boys._ Which one of you scared my son?"

"Mama!" Keith sobbed.

Krolia was at her son's side in an instant. She scooped him up and nuzzled him. He nosed her hair, taking comfort in her scent. She sent a glare at the standing Blades. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"He was having a nightmare and woke up before we could ease his distress," Kolivan explained.

Krolia covered her kits ears and growled at the rest of the pack. "Distress my kit again, and I won't miss next time. Do I make myself clear, _boys?"_

The four Blades nodded and left the mother and son, who were back to nuzzling each other. Thace curled himself around Ulaz's back. "I forgot how frightening Krolia could be."

"I bet she could bring down the Empire, if they make Keith cry," Ulaz retorted.

Fin


	2. New Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia learns that her kit had a nightmare where the Empire had hurt their pack and, after comforting her kit, set out to take down the Empire. She succeeded and is now Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be considered a sequel to "Distressed Kit," where the Blades find out how scary "Mama Krolia" can be, especially when Keith has a nightmare. Keith is about three in this story. It is also Sexus and Mama Red.

"New Empress"

Krolia was sitting on her throne as her kit played on the floor in front of her. He was sitting on a large yet soft red blanket with some toys and simple books in Galran. He didn't realize that they didn't live at headquarters anymore. All he knew was that there were a lot of Galra at this new place, some he knew (like Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and his Mama) and some he didn't (like the one with the scary looking arm [Sendak], a short one with funny ears [Morvok], a mean looking one with a weird eye [Branko], and a couple of females who didn't look _as_ scary but they weren't nice either [Ladnock and Trugg]). Krolia made sure no one mistreated her kit or her pack, especially since she had taken over the empire.

Even though Ulaz had said it in jest, Krolia had indeed taken down the Empire; all because her kit had nightmares about the Empire hurting their pack. Once Krolia heard about the nightmares, she, after calming down her kit, set out and took down not only Zarkon but Lotor as well. She banished Haggar and her druids and recalled every commander and his/her lieutenant. She even defeated everyone at the Kral Zera and lit the flame, legally becoming Empress of the Empire with her son becoming a Prince, not that the kit was exactly aware of this. He had heard some of the Galra calling him a prince, but he just thought it was a nickname like his pack calling him a kit.

"Empress Krolia, you have a visitor," Thace announced as he stuck his head inside the door.

"Friendly?" Krolia inquired.

"Debatable," Thace replied.

Krolia nodded at the response. It was the standard reply when one of the commanders wanted a word. It gave her a chance to relocate her kit from the floor to her lap. Krolia scooped up her kit, nudging the blanket off to the side, where it wouldn't be in the way of the commander. She sat back down on the throne and settled her kit on her lap. Keith snuggled against his Mama and purred, happy with the affection. "See him in." Krolia nuzzled her kit gently. "Let see who comes in, my kit."

Not quite surprisingly, it was Sendak who entered. What was a surprise was that his lieutenant, Haxus, was by his side. Sendak and Haxus knelt down before Krolia. "Empress, thank you for seeing us."

"What do you need?"

"The...previous ruler had us trying to locate the Voltron lions. We have only located the Red Lion. However, it does not respond to any of my men."

"Leave it here at central in an unused hangar. I will see to it personally, but do not attempt to locate any more of the lions. They are perfectly safe at their current locations and should not be disturbed until their Paladins come searching for them."

"Yes, Empress."

"Is that all?"

"No, Empress. I was hoping to be allowed to insist that Haxus and I be the only Galra on my flagship."

"That is an unusual request. Why do you wish it?" Krolia leaned forward a little. "Are you two mates?"

"Empress?"

Krolia grinned. "You _are!_ Well, that's okay. If you wish for you and your mate to be the only Galra on your flagship, that is fine, but I do not have an issue with you two being mates."

"Thank you, Empress."

"If that is all, you two are dismissed."

Sendak and Haxus bowed to Krolia and were almost out the door when they heard a tiny voice call out, "Bye bye, Sen, Hax!"

The two Galra almost stumbled at the voice of the little prince. He hadn't spoken in front of them before, let alone _to_ them. Sendak turned around to look at the little kit, who was actually waving to them. The commander gave a small wave back to the kit with his right hand. The smile on the kit's face was blinding. Maybe this new Empire wouldn't be as bad as everyone seemed to think, especially since it came with such a cute prince.

%%%

Krolia smiled as her kit waved at the lieutenant and commander, who waved back. Once they were out of sight, she looked at her kit. "Let's go see the Red Lion, sweetheart. Make sure she is as comfy as Blue is."

Krolia carried Keith through the halls of central, passing by Blades and Empire Galra alike. Most of the Blades reached out and petted Keith's headfur as they passed, Keith purring in response to the affection. Once Krolia and Keith reached the unused hangar, she set Keith on his feet as she gazed at the Red Lion. She was smaller than Blue but no less majestic. She approached the particle barrier but made no move to touch it. She knew she was no Paladin, but she wanted to make sure the lions were safe for whoever was destined to fly them.

Suddenly, the particle barrier shimmered and then disappeared. Krolia took a step back and realized that Keith had come up beside her and touched the barrier. Since it had reacted to him, it meant that he was destined to be the Red Paladin!

The Red Lion bent down and let Keith pet her. "Hello, little cub."

"Cub?"

"Kit, who are you talking to?"

"The Red Lion, Mama. She called me a little cub."

"Is this your mother, little cub?"

"Uh huh. She's the bestest mama in the universe!"

Krolia blushed at her kit's comment.

"I sense a connection to another lion."

"Oh, we saw Blue on Earth."

"We protected the Blue Lion until my mate passed away. We were forced to flee after that," Krolia clarified.

"I'm glad Blue had someone to watch over her. She is the most open of us lions. If she wanted to remain on Earth, it must mean her Paladin is on Earth," Red said to both Keith and Krolia.

Krolia had gasped when she heard Red in her head. She hadn't thought that the lions would talk to anyone who wasn't their Paladin. Just then, Keith yawned, attracting both Red's and Krolia's attention.

"Are you tired, little cub?"

Keith nodded. "I'm sleepy."

Krolia scooped up her kit. "Let's head back to the nest for a nap, kit."

Keith looked up at Krolia. "Can we come see Red again?"

"Of course. She is here to stay, especially since you are destined to fly her one day."

"Yay!" Keith yawned again. "Bye Bye, Red. See you later!"

"Sleep well, little cub. We will see each other again."

Keith laid his head on his Mama's shoulder as Krolia carried her tired kit out of the hangar and Red Lion put up her particle barrier to keep anyone who wasn't her little cub away from her until he was old enough to learn how to fly.

Fin


	3. Beloved Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the beloved kit of the Empire, but the soldiers just wished he would stay out of the training hall. It hurt too much when he beat them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to "New Empress." Keith is now 10-years-old and is the beloved kit of the Empire.

"Beloved Kit"

Krolia was having a relatively easy day. It was slow going transitioning the Empire from a dictatorship to a democracy with a central leader figure, though most still called her Empress and her kit Prince. Speaking of her kit, she wondered where he had gotten off to. He had disappeared earlier that quintant, and she hadn't heard from him since.

Just then, a rather battered soldier staggered into the throne room, being supported by Thace. Krolia descended the dais swiftly and approached the duo. "What happened?"

"Empress, the prince is in the training hall again," the soldier reported.

Thace tried to suppress his chuckles. Keith loved to try his luck against the soldiers of the Empire. The only one he couldn't beat was Sendak, though Krolia figured if Keith was a little quicker that he could beat the larger Galra.

"Thace, please escort this soldier to his pack and then, retrieve my wayward kit. I don't want any more of my soldiers beaten up."

Thace assisted the soldier back out of the throne room, and Krolia sat back down, allowing a chuckle to escape. Maybe she needed to find a different activity for her ten deca-phoebe old kit.

It wasn't too much longer before Thace reentered the throne room with Keith on his shoulders. Keith spotted his mother on her throne, and he chirped. "Mom!"

Thace set him down, and Keith hurried over. "Thace said you wanted to see me?"

Krolia tugged her kit onto her lap. "Kit, you need to do something other than beating up the soldiers in the training hall."

"But I like training, Mom!"

"I know, my kit, but the soldiers don't have the same endurance you do."

"Is it because I'm part human?"

"Yes, it is, Keith."

"What else is there for me to do besides training?" Keith asked.

"If I may, Krolia, what if I taught the kit how to fly?" Thace offered.

Keith gasped in delight. "Can I?"

Krolia considered it. "Very well. Start with the basics and work your way up."

Keith slid off his mother's lap and rushed back over to Thace, who swung the kit back up onto his shoulders. As Keith and Thace exited the throne room, Krolia heard her kit cheer loudly and feared that she had made a grave mistake.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: As Krolia feared, Keith was a natural pilot and quickly learned enough about flying to be allowed in his lion's cockpit.


	4. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alarm sounding was not how Krolia wanted her day to go, but at least it wasn't a hostile being. It was just her kit in his lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a short sequel to "Beloved Kit." Keith is twelve-years-old and still the beloved kit of the Empire.

"Spontaneous"

An alarm sounded through central command. Soldiers scrambled to their stations, attempting to determine what was going on. "We have an unidentified vessel on our sensors. Lock on weapons!"

"Before you shoot, get me a visual," Krolia ordered.

"Yes, Empress."

A screen showed a red blur weaving between ships. Krolia watched a little closer before she realized what she was looking at. It was the Red Lion. She sighed and looked at the soldiers. "Do you intend on shooting down the prince? That is who is flying that ship. It's his personal ship."

The soldier who set the weapon's lock yelped and canceled the lock. "Of course not, Empress!"

"Send a message to every fleet. If anyone encounters the Red Lion, they are not to open fire." Krolia sighed inaudibly. Her impulsive kit was too spontaneous for his own good, and it almost got him shot down. It was a good thing she asked for a visual, but it did have her wonder how good Keith was at dodging things. He had been weaving between the cruisers at high speeds without hitting any of them after all.

Fin


End file.
